Drive By
by XspriteyX
Summary: This is another one-shot based on Unknown's story Red Vs Blue Authors Edition, starring Spritey and Cogg with guest star Bluetongue, hope you enjoy!


**Here's a one shot composed my myself and Cogg, again this based from Unknown's story Red Vs Blue Author's Edition, please enjoy and review :) **

There was nothing like having a lie down in the grass after a near death experience, because come on almost getting marmalised tended to be a bit tiring, and besides the weather was perfect.

The sun filtered through the clouds giving more sun than not that shone off Spritey's blue and yellow armor in a dappled patterns.

Spritey hummed to herself happily as she thought _"I wonder when the others will notice that I'm skiving off scouting? Eh the longer it takes them the better for me." _

There was a slight rustle behind her head, Spritey groaned, _"Aw man busted." _

She sat up turning around as she did so said "Hey guys look I wasn't really dodging I was- Uh oh."

Instead of finding one of the Blues before her stood none other than a startled Cogg and she judged by his body language that he hadn't been expecting her either.

They remained still for a moment until Spritey made a move to get up, Cogg's hand slowly moved to his gun but he didn't grab it _"Huh? That's interesting."_

Spritey held her hands up "Hey I won't slash if you don't shoot truce?"

Cogg lowered his hand "Yeah truce."

Spritey whistled lowly "Soooo... Oreo's or Jaffa cakes?"

Cogg to his credit didn't seem derailed by the question "Oreo's are definitely better."

Spritey perked up "Hey pal now you're speaking my language as Oreo's totally trump Jaffa cakes! Apple or Orange?"

Cogg shifted slightly "Ha I didn't know we were pals, and I say Apple."

Spritey spread her arms "Well I should hope we are after all who knows what other crazy freelancers are gunna come knocking that we'll have to kick the butts of together! And I counter your Apple with Orange."

Cogg looked away "Well we're not exactly pals with you being Blue and me being Red."

Spritey tutted "Ah but with a bit of work we could easily be pals, you never know."

Cogg looked back at her when he said "Well, I hope you and I do become friends despite things...I mean the last time we met I ended up in a wall...Ouch."

Spritey smiled inside her helmet as Cogg rubbed his arm in remembrance, she said "I'm sure we will, after all ya owe me and your epic pancake via wall splat was not the best of starts I'll admit."

She snickered into her palm as he folded his arms and returned "Hey I saved your butt from a warship I think that makes us even."

Spritey hummed in though "I guess that does. Well friend fancy coming for a spin in the puma?"

Cogg looked around "Come for a ride in the what?"

She indicated a warthog hidden in the trees to the left, "The puma! What you didn't think I'd actually walked up here didja?"

All he could see was the warthog, he shrugged and decided to roll with it "Uh I guess not.."

Spritey fist pumped "All right I have some Oreo's in the dashboard, awesome mexican music and a passenger? What could be better? A road trip of course woop woop!"

Cogg spread his arms saying "Welp unless it can go through, up or under the walls of this box canyon I don't think this road trip will be going too far." He added jokingly "Unless you've built it to fly."

Spritey fished the keys out of her suit "Nope but I'm working on it."

Cogg walked up to her "I'm up for that. By the way, I'm driving." He grinned under his helmet as he snatched the keys to the warthog, he thought for a moment he'd pushed this tentative truce too far and she was going to stab him before he could blink, his mind was mentally yelling at him _"Come on man focus she's a Blue!"_

Spritey said "Yeah! Hey wait who said you could drive!?"

She hopped up on her tip-toes trying to grab the keys, Cogg couldn't resist taunting her a bit "Too bad!"

He lifted the keys even higher out of her reach "Come and get 'em!"

Spritey flailed jumping up trying to retrieve them saying "Ahh no fair picking on my short stature! Not cool man!"

Cogg stumbled as she managed to knock his helmet off revealing slightly scruffy brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Spritey paused to take in the face behind the visor she hadn't seen before whilst Cogg continued on with the game, "What are you gunna do about it?" He stuck his tongue out.

Which had Spritey's eye twitching in annoyance at the taunt. "How about..." She took off own helmet revealing auburn hair tied in a low ponytail, blue eyes and equally pale skin. Cogg stopped his movements as he took in the features of her face as she leaned in really close "I just.." She grabbed Cogg's ear before he could dodge out her swipe "Bring you down to my own level! Ha!"

Cogg winced yelping "Ow ow ow!" As he tried to swat her hand away, he protested "Stop! Ow!"

Spritey dodged his swats as she said "Never!" She let go when she saw her chance and stretched her arm out and got the keys back. She hopped away from the sore-eared Cogg and said "Huzzah!"

Cogg recovered "Oh no you don't!" He lunged and tackled her to the ground "Give up the keys or else!"

She squirmed "Waaah!" She held the keys out as far away as possible, she said stubbornly "No way hozay! You can ride shotgun!"

Cogg wasn't going to give up that easily, he shifted his body weight "I don't think so!" He pinned her arms down and snatched the keys all in one smooth move, he added "Well, well, well, guess who has the keys!"

Spritey wriggled a bit then pushed up using her legs and flipped Cogg over so she was sat on his hips and quickly grabbed the keys back, then pinned his wrists to the ground.

"That would be me." She said and poked her tongue out.

Cogg struggled to get up but got distracted by the view currently parked on him he mumbled "Um...oh fine...you win..."

Spritey grinned happily as she looked down at him "Ha victory is mine!" She said jokingly "Hey and hows the view down there?"

Cogg grinned back "Not that bad actually. I guess it was worth giving up the keys."

Spritey rolled hey eyes "_Tch guys" _

She lowered herself onto his chest saying teasingly "So Red if I followed you home, would you keep me?" With added fluttered eyelids just for effect.

He blushed slightly managing to say "Doubt the others would like it."

She laughed then commented "It would be interesting."

She noticed his skin seemed to be a shade different, she got close enough to his face they were practically nose to nose as she examined him closely "Hey you're blushing!" She poked his cheek "You totally dig me." She grinned widely as his face seemed to catch fire as it suddenly erupted into a rosy red.

He stuttered out "N-no I..uh...um...uh..."

His whole face was practically crimson by then, which had Spritey sitting back up surprised by that turnout.

"...Uh...wow... Didn't know ya cared so much..." she said quietly as she realized the position they were currently in and hopped off tripping over herself as she did so. She straightened up and coughed lightly "Ha ha right we should probably go for that drive before someone blows up the puma again."

He cleared his throat as well "Uh...yeah...good idea..."

Cogg sat up catching the light in a way that made his eyes sparkle, she froze like a dear in headlights trapped in his brown eyes for that moment, when he glanced down to stand himself up she fidgeted and grinned sheepishly as she tried to fight the blush she knew was probably covering her cheeks by then. She got in the drivers seat barely restraining herself from banging her head on the steering wheel whilst repeating "Stupid,stupid,stupid!"

Cogg hopped into the passenger seat resting his helmet on his lap still blushing and fidgeted a bit himself. Other than the Mexican music that was playing that nobody knew how to get off the radio, and the sound of the engine as the warthog was started there was a awkward silence that seemed to get thicker by the minutes that words weren't spoken.

Spritey glanced at Cogg out of the corner of her eye pondering how to fix this, it wasn't often she didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure how to proceed from where they were. She did like his jokes, and he wasn't exactly bad looking, and if she thought about it much longer she knew she'd just think herself in circles.

In the end she said "Oh to hell with it!" And pecked Cogg on the cheek.

His face turned totally surprised and fully went a whole new shade of red. "U-uh I...uh..." He continued stuttering for a while until he smiled slightly, "Doubt the other Reds would like to have seen that..."

Spritey who'd been determinedly keeping her eyes ahead until he said something turned to him flushed and grinning "I don't think the Blues would have either, especially Bluetongue! He'd probably find some way of blaming you for it."

They both laughed tension dissolving as the did so, Cogg said "Remind me to check my room for grenades tonight. I bet there are some inside my pillow."

Spritey hummed in thought "Nah he wouldn't be that subtle, he may explode out of your closet though."

Cogg laughed again "Well, I know what I'm taking to bed tonight." He pointed his thumb at the shotgun in the backseat.

Spritey couldn't resist joking "You'd choose a shotgun over me? I'm hurt."

Cogg smirked "I didn't realize you were an option."

Spritey shook her finger "Only if ya earn it romeo."

Cogg grinned And how might I do that?"

Spritey grinned back at him "That's me for you to know and you to find."

Cogg said "Can't I find out now? We aren't going anywhere after all." He put on huge puppy dog eyes.

Spritey knew she should stop wasting fuel and either drive or turn the warthog off, but those big sad pleading eyes were awfully distracting. "Aw man not the puppy eyes!" She whined looking away.

"Come on, pleeeeease?" Cogg begged shifting around until he was in front of her still using the puppy eyes.

Spritey gulped not wanting to cave in so easily, so she pointed to a random spot behind him, "Hey what the heck is that over there!"

When he turned to look she leaped out of the driver seat and sprinted away, Cogg noticed and struggled out of the warthog after her "Wha-hey! Come back!" He ran after her, tackling her to the ground again "Come on, tell me please?" he asked.

Spritey exhaled "Awww fine! It's silly but it was just ya asking me out for a picnic or something as dinner isn't really dounab-dunab-din-dun-din-damn it! Dunable..." She turned red "I meant to say doable!"

Cogg grinned like the cat that hot the canary "Why so tongue tied?"

She growled "I'll give you tongue tied in a minute!"

Cogg smirked "Oh? And will you do that?"

Spritey raised an eyebrow "How do you think?"

Cogg sighed dramatically "Unfortunately, I can't read minds. Would you care to explain?"

Spritey leaned in closer breath brushing his lips "Probably shouldn't, I'm terrible at explaining things, but I could show you I suppose.."

Cogg's ears tinted red even as his expression went slightly confused as he whispered "Alright, show me then."

Spritey shrugged as best as she could, she smiled and whispered back "You asked for it."

They closed the distance in a simple press of lips that deepened before they pulled away both faintly blushing but smiling nonetheless "I did ask for it didn't I?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes you did." She moved up again before stopping and tilting her head to the side. "Hey did you hear something?"

Cogg listened for a bit "What is that?"

Spritey scrunched her mouth up in thought "Sounds like something being loaded..." She looked to the right.

Cogg followed her line of sight then looked around "Really? Where?"

They both heard the telltale click of a rocket being loaded and an angry growl behind them, they looked back as the person said "Here. Say your prayers Red because you are so dead."

They both saw an extremely pissed looking Bluetongue holding his rocket launcher getting ready to fire, Spritey held a hand up "Uh- wait this isn't as bad as it seems!"

Bluetongue cackled "Oh no. It's worse. I get sent to fetch you back from scouting duty and find you trapped under this sneaky Red, not that you'll be around much longer anyway!"

The rocket launcher whirred to life, Spritey said fast "Uh we might want to reschedule this for another time."

Cogg pressed another quick kiss up her cheek then scrambled up and backed away slowly "Sounds good...um...I just gotta..."

He spun around and sprinted away as rockets flew past his head.

Spritey held a hand on her cheek as Bluetongue ran after him firing off rockets "Ha you like that! Take some more! Come back and fight you coward!"

Cogg jumped barely avoiding an incoming rocket "Hey watch it man! I'll come back tomorrow for my helmet and I'll be sure to bring some Oreo's with me! WOAH!"

As a mental light bulb turned switched on in her mind Spritey glanced at the warthog where sure enough Cogg's helmet was still sitting in along with her own, a smile crept over her face as that was a good a promise as any.

Bluetongue laughed "There isn't going to be a tomorrow for you! Now hold still and take it like a man!"

**~End~ **


End file.
